A Wedding
by ItsHarmony
Summary: Todays the day Hermione Granger gets married. Short One Shot I wrote in honour of the Royal Wedding :


**A/N. Thought I'd write a little something in relation to the Royal Wedding last Friday. Did anyone watch it?**

Hermione Granger stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her usually unruly curly hair, now fell in slight waves down her back. Her brown eyes were lined with minimal make up, nothing too fancy. She wasn't egotistical or anything, but she didn't think she looked half bad. As she should.

Today is her Wedding Day.

Now for most Brides, they only have to worry about standing up in front of a few family and friends - and even that is nerve wracking in itself. But this Wedding is different. It was being broadcast over the entire Wizarding World.

Hermione was no stranger to the press anymore, not after being Best Friends with Harry Potter for the past 10 years. But it was still a pretty terrifying thought that millions of people were going to be watching, waiting for you to mess up, critisise you.

_What if they didn't like the flowers we'd chosen? What if they hated my dress?_

"Breathe, Hermione. It's not about them. Its about you. You are marrying the man of you dreams today. Focus on that."

Her dress was quire classic. She didn't want to look like a Marshmallow on the biggest day of her life. Besides, that really wasn't her style. Everybody knew that.

Hermione turned the dial on the Wireless, and a news report filled the room.

_Today's the day Folks. The wedding of the century is just over an hour away. We've got witches and wizards camped out all over the country, having street parties in honour of the happy couple. I'm here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the wedding is set to take place. Guests have been arriving since 8:30 this morning, and they're still coming in their hundreds._

_The Minister of Magic has yet to arrive, it is rumoured that he shall not be here until a half hour before the ceremony begins. The Groom himself has just been spotted leaving his suite, and will be making his way down to the Great Hall in Hogwarts to wait for his wife-to-be._

_Miss Hermione Granger, a Muggle Born witch who graduated top of her class 4 years ago, is reportedly on course to become the youngest Minister of Magic in History. Details of her dress have been kept well under wraps, and we're all waiting eagerly for the first glimpse._

Hermione decided that listening to the report on the Wireless was only making her more nervous, so she switched it off.

"Hermione? We're ready to go."

Hermione followed her Father to the carriage that would take them to Hogwarts. It was a little like the carts that took Hogwarts students to Hogsmeade, except it wasn't quite as dreary and most definitely not pulled by Threstrals.

The Bridesmaids were in the carriage in front. Hermione waved at some of the people standing nearby as they drove past. Her stomach was in knots, but she'd never been so excited for anything in her life.

The Great Hall had been transformed into a beautiful church layout, with an aisle running down the middle. Red carpet, of course.

The walk down seemed to last forever. Hermione had to stop herself from running, or even apparating to the altar. Now that would have been newsworthy, she thought with a giggle.

Hermione stood at the front of the hall, holding her fathers hand.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?"

Hermiones's father let go of her hand and placed it in the hand of her Groom.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Hermione grinned back at him.

The vows past and without incident, much to Hermione's relief.

The priest turned to the guests. "I now present to you Mr. & Mrs. Harry Potter."

Harry pressed his lips to Hermione's in a sweet kiss.

Their new life was about to begin, it wouldn't always be easy - and they'd probably be scrutinised a fair bit. But neither of them could wait to start it.

**There you go, a very short One-Shot from me. Hope you liked it, please review - would be much appreciated! ItsHarmony x**


End file.
